


dark's a dick but cares really

by inky_button



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: ABDL, Embarrassment, Septiplier AWAY!, Wetting, shock collar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inky_button/pseuds/inky_button





	dark's a dick but cares really

jack walking into the front room to see mark because when he woke up mark wasn’t in bed with him “Mark?” he called out but got no responses but dark had heard him thinking it was anti 

“Why the FUCK are YOU calling for mark!?”

jack looked worried he was always a little scared of dark so he just stuttered out “I-I- um…” 

“and why is your shock collar off!?” he sounded so loud to jack and jack was ready to try walk away but knew dark would stop him.  
dark got something from a cupboard and then came back to a scared looking jack and cupped his chin in his hand and put the collar on his neck “Do not take it off again!”   
jack was shaking he wanted mark and to go back to his room so he got up slowly 

“Where do you think you’re going?” dark raised a brow and pressed a button on his remote 

jack yelped in pain from the shock, “I-I I’m jus…” he pointed to the hall way unable to finish his sentence ‘ real fucking smove jack’ he thought to himself 

“what’s got you so scared? you look like you’re about to wet your self for fucks sake!” dark didn’t look mad if anything he was smirking at jack

jack looked at him with pitiful eyes, did he not know it was jack or something?! jack hated being this scared jack had problems with anxiety and self harm and when he was scared he wanted to self harm “d-dark?”

“what do you want anti?” 

“j-jack…I’m jack” 

dark looked amused “oh well just because you aren’t anti doesn’t mean we cant have fun!” he smirked and then grabbed jack by his sides and carried him to his room “You look so scared jack, what’s wrong?”

‘why does he sound like he cares?’ “want mark…” he admitted in a whisper

“Well aren’t you a fucking baby.” he chuckled but the joke was clearly not taken lightly by jack that thought he was about to cry his little heart out “aww is the baby gonna cry?”  
jack was slipping he couldn’t slip not in front of dark but jack started biting his thumb nervously 

dark pressed a button making jack yelp in pain “don’t bit your nails it’s bad for you, idiot!”

“can I just go back to my room please?” jack pleaded 

“why do you wanna go? you scared of me? or are you just scared of crying in front of me?” again with that smirk!

“not scared…” jacks voice got quieter and smaller as he slipped into headspace

“fine then, lets go to your room!” dark got up and grabbed jack 

“no! no! no! lets not go to my room!”

“let me guess its full of kinky stuff?”

“no please don’t go in my room!” jack was scared of the embarrassment that was about to happen but when dark opened the door all the stuff was put away ‘thank fuck for marks cleaning of everything!‘ 

dark was a little confused it was a pretty normal room apart from the every colourful boxes that look more fitted for a child’s room “whats so bad about this?” he was looking for something that could have made jack so worried

“I- I just thought it would be a mess!” jack looked more than scared 

dark put jack down on his bed “ok you tell me what your hiding or I’m gonna shock you, understand?”

“there is nothing I’m hiding!” he yelped in pain 

“no there has to be something here,” 

“why do you even wanna know?!”

“you and anti like all the same things and if you’re embarrassed by it then its gonna be great to use on him.”

“frick you!” jack slipped a bit and that was gonna be a give away

“frick? you can swear you know? you aren’t like 4!” he laughed at him

“its just my ascent !”

“sure…” dark started looking around the room then was about to go into ‘the draw’ 

“No! please stop…” jack started tearing up then sobbing into his hands 

“whats your problem with me going in this?” he said opening in and well he found something…. he picked something up from the draw and walled over to jack putting it in his   
mouth “shhh… just shut up?” jacks face heated up with the dummy in his mouth and dark looked as him smirking

“just say it already! say I’m a freak then you can leave!” the dummy dropped out of his mouth as he sobbed harder 

“you’re not a freak because of this you’re a freak because you like pineapple on pizza !”

jack just sobbed he wanted to be left alone but dark sat him back and got something else from the draw and took off jacks jeans “what the fuck are you doing?!”

“well marks job it seems! you seem like a child so I’m treating you like one.”

“I’m not a child I’m a little!”

“a little annoying.” dark joked and began to man handle jack to put the clover covered diaper on jack he made little protest then dark put jack in a onesie then sat jack up right “anti   
would have put up a much bigger fight,”

jack got up to walk out the room 

“where you going you little shit?”

“bathroom,” 

“nope you’re staying here” he grabbed jacks arm and pulled him onto his lap scaring him a good amount then tickled him 

jack was mortified he had just wet himself on darks lap “I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sor-”

dark looked a little confused then got it “aww its ok baby cant help it can he?” dark know he was embarrassing jack because that was his plan

jack just wanted mark there but he grabbed darks shirt and cried into it dark was a little taken aback and felt bad ?

“hey, hey its ok I didn’t mean it” he rubbed jacks back 

“I want mark here…” he sobbed then the door opened and mark was there looking just as horrified as jack felt 

“dark what are you doing and why is jack crying ?” he walked over and took jack rubbing his back and holding him 

“long story I wanted to find something to embarrass anti and it ended with jack pissing himself on my lap” dark left then and when anti came home dark was gonna making him   
wish dark would just shut up but he loved it really 

“I love you so much “ jack cried into marks shirt 

“I love you too baby,” mark kissed him on the head because daddy always can make it better with a kiss


End file.
